when_hermione_fightsfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Túatha Dé Danann
Erwähnungen In Hermiones Alltag ist ihr Dasein als Soul Gatherer bereits fest verankert. In Kapitel 174 "Venetos Tesores" werden die Túatha das erste mal im schriftlichen erwähnt und in Kapitel 453 "Anderswelt" treffen Hermione und die Túatha aufeinander. Desweiteren sind sie erwähnt in Kapitel 305 "Unheimliche Vorgänge in Eire", Kapitel 454 "Hilflos", Kapitel 456 "Wie neu geboren", Kapitel 523 "Rache ist ein süßes Wort", Kapitel 587 "Welcome back", Kapitel 588 "Sacred Twenty- Eight", Kapitel 608 "Exploding Troll", Kapitel 610 "Under the Dome" und Kapitel 616 "Be my Valentine". Die Geschichte der Túathas Das magische und mystische Land der Alben- und Elfenwesen mit den Leprechaun wurde zunächst von den Ureinwohnern, den Firbolg, bewohnt. Die Firbolg, auch Beutelmenschen genannt, teilten sich in die Fir-Bolg, den Fir-Domnan und den Galioin von Thrakien auf und da sie den Legenden zufolge in Lehmgruben arbeiteten und den Lehm in Säcken schleppten, hießen sie so. Das verwunschene Land wurde am Anfang von den Fomoren, welche als Meerriesen das Land plagten, beherrscht, doch diese mussten sich den Firbolg geschlagen geben, die nun herrschten - Bis dann die göttlichen Túatha Dé Danann kamen. Sie stiegen von einer Wolke herab und brachen erbarmungslos über die Firbolg herein und schlugen sie in einer viertägigen, brutalen Schlacht, da diese den Firbolg weit überlegen waren. Sie unterjochten auch die Fomoren, die außerdem noch als die Riesen und Dämonen der Unterwelt galten, bannten sie dort endgültig hin. Sie hinterließen als die unanfechtbaren Herrscher überall im ganzen Land ihre geheimnisvollen Fußspuren und wurden als ein Geschlecht von Gottheiten und Zivilisationsbringer angesehen, dass die knisternde Magie, mystische Mythologie und uralten Aberglauben widerspiegelten. Deswegen schien das okkulte Land regelrecht selbstständig zu atmen. Die Herrschaft der Túatha Dé Danann endete, als von Spanien die Milesier kamen, welche das Göttergeschlecht überwanden. Sie zogen sich daraufhin geschlagen in die Anderwelt tief unter die Erde zurück. Die Firbolg, Túatha Dé Danann und Milesier sollen historisch drei keltische Stämme gewesen sein, die nacheinander in Irland einfielen. Die Völker gingen etwa 1000 v. Chr. ineinander auf und bildeten gemeinsam den keltischen Stamm der Gälen, deren Name wie Sprache im Gälischen erhalten ist, der eigentlichen Sprache Irlands, wo Englisch nur aufgrund der Herrschaftsverhältnisse auch gesprochen wird. Es gab Orte wie Tara, die die gälischen Hochkönige in längst vergangener Zeit nützten, das aber vor magischer Macht geradezu zu brodeln schien. Auch die alten, zauberhaften und mächtigen Steinkreise aus Menhiren oder Findlingen versprühten ihre Magie. Dann gab es da unter anderem noch die beeindruckenden Dolmen, die der nordischen Megalitharchitektur entstammten und schon von jeher als besonders wirksame Kraftorte galten, selbst unter den Muggeln. Sie galten in der irischen Sagenwelt auch als Pforten zur Anderswelt. Und es war wirklich so: Betrat man diese fantastischen, mystischen Orte, ballten sich fast sichtbare Kräfte um einen und man konnte den magischen Kraftfluss regelrecht fühlen. Solche Orte gab es auch in Britannien. Das arg gebeutelte Land hatte sein magisches Potenzial und Aussehen nie verloren, eher waren seine Kraft und Stärke angewachsen. Die Anfänge der mächtigsten Zauberer der Geschichte gingen auch auf die Kelten zurück und waren eng mit der Historie Irlands verbunden. Verbunden waren die Zauberer und Hexen vor allem durch Morrîgan, sie war eine irische Todes-, Krieges- und Schicksalsgöttin und die Göttin der Unterwelt, aber auch bekannt als Morgan LeFay oder Fata Morgana. Sie galt auch als die Königin von Avalon, die Herrin des keltischen Paradieses, der Apfelinsel in der Anderwelt, die jenseits der westlichen See liegt. Sie wird angesehen als Halbschwester von Artus, dem König von Britannien, der als Sohn des Königs Uther Pendragon zur Welt kam. Außerdem steht geschrieben, dass sie Arturs erbitterte Widersacherin war, da er ihren Sohn Mordred beseitigen wollte, nachdem Merlin Artus geweissagt hatte, das ihn ein Prinz eines Tages töten würde. Als dies in der Schlacht von Camlan passierte, in der fast alle Mitglieder der Tafelrunde umkamen, einschließlich Mordreds, kamen drei geheimnisvolle Frauen und brachten den sterbenden Artus in einem schwarzen Boot fort. Dies waren Morrîgan als Königin von Avalon, die Königin von Northgales und die Königin von Ödland, die ihn in die Entrückung von Avalon brachten. Hier zeigte sich, was für ein machtvolles Land Irland war. Auch die Region der Burren im Nordwesten des Landes erzählte diese eindrucksvolle Geschichte und bildete eine bizarre, ebenso unwirkliche Landschaft. Die Burren ist eine sogenannte Karstwüste, die durchzogen von Klüften und silbergrauen Gesteinsformation die Fantasie der Muggel zu Recht anheizten. Diese Klüfte waren durch das Abfließen von Wasser entstanden, das lösliche Bestandteile aus dem Gestein herausgewaschen hatte. Die Höhlen befanden sich fast schon auf Meeresspiegelhöhe, ein besonders beeindruckendes Beispiel dieser Landschaftsform des Karstes. Hier lebten die Sidhe, ein irisches Albenvolk, das als die Nachkommen der Túatha Dé Danann galten. Auch die weiteren Bewohner der Anderen Welt oder auch Anderwelten, des unterirdischen Reiches, in dem sich die Götter, Feen, Alben, Riesen und Verstorbenen zusammenrotteten und lebten waren nicht ungefährlich. Nachdem die Túatha Dé Danann von den Milesiern vertrieben wurden, zogen auch sie sich in die Unterwelt zurück und traten danach nur noch gelegentlich Menschen gegenüber in Erscheinung, wenn sie es denn durch den Schleier schafften - denn die Trennung zwischen der Menschenwelt und der Anderwelt war nur ein hauchdünner, magischer Schleier. Den Schleier können nur Zauberer, Seher und Barden mit Hilfe von schamanischen Geistreisen hinter sich lassen und eine Reise in dieses unbekannte, unerforschte Land unternehmen und wagen. An zwei Tagen in Irland ist der Trennschleier zwischen der Menschen- und der Anderwelt besonders dünn und beide Welten wabern umeinander, greifen mystisch ineinander über. Hierbei handelt es sich um zwei Hexensabbate: Samhain - das Halloweenfest - sowie Beltane, auch Cétsamuin genannt - die Walpurgisnacht. Insgesamt gibt es im keltischen Jahreskreis davon acht, vier große - Samhain, Imbolc, Beltane und Lammas - und vier kleine - Frühlings-Tagundnachtgleiche, Sommersonnenwende, Herbst-Tagundnachtgleiche – auch Mabon genannt - und die Wintersonnenwende – auch Yule genannt. Eine Ergänzung zu den Dingen, die zu den Hexensabbaten geschahen, findet man im Artikel Coven. Die Túatha Dé Danann und Hermione Als Hermione in Kapitel 453 zu sich kommt, ist sie bereits in der Anderswelt angelangt und als sie sich gewahr wird, wem sie da Aug in Aug gegenübersteht, wagt sie es nicht, sich auch nur zu rühren. Die Túatha machen sich gleich darauf darüber lustig, dass sie nicht spricht und Dagda trifft schließlich mit seiner Vermutung, dass Hermione eher vorsichtig sei, ins Schwarze. Sie hatte sich die ersten Worte in der Anderswelt für Dagda aufgehoben und fragte, wo sie denn sei. Er fragte großväterlich-gutmütig zurück, was sie denn denke. Hermione riet und sie riet falsch - sie war keineswegs im Jenseits gelandet - die meisten Túatha machten sich, ihrer falschen Antwort wegen, über Hermione lustig. Lugh grinste, schlich um sie herum und wies sie darauf, dass sie diese Welt auch den Ort hinter den Schleier nennen könne. Hermione - erwartungsgemäß fassungslos - erinnerte sich dunkel an die Mythen und Legenden, die sich um die verlorene Welt der heidnischen Götter rankte. Hermione fiel wieder etwas über Lugh ein, über seinen Tag - Lughnasadh - und stieß darauf, dass Lugh sie hergeholt hatte. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob ihr Wissen bei den selbtsverliebt wirkenden Túatha positiv ankommen würde. Dagda forderte sie auf, noch weiteres zu erzählen, und Hermione stellte sich der Herausforderung und erklärte "selbstsicher", dass sie die Triade der Túatha Dé Danann wären. Ihre Schauspielkunst war bewundernswert. Manche waren beeindruckt, andere eher angesäuert. Sie sprechen weiter und weiter (näheres im Kapitel selbst) und Hermione stellt sich mehr oder minder freiwillig ihrer Prüfung bei den Siofras. Sie trägt einige Verletzungen davon und kommt schließlich darauf, dass sie einen Kopf beschaffen muss - und das vollkommen ohne Magie! Aber Hermione wäre nicht die, die sie eben ist, wenn sie es nicht trotzdem schaffen würde. Zurück bei den Túatha (Kapitel 454), will sie zurück, aber sie muss anscheinend noch etwas leisten. Die Túatha offenbaren ihr, dass sie, sobald sie die Anderswelt verlässt, ihr Sein vollkommen beherrschen können wird. Hermione schreit sich unter Schmerzen die Seele aus dem Leib, die sie in immer kürzeren Abständen heimsuchen. Dumbledore bringt ihr auf Gellerts Geheiß den Tipp „Nur ein gleichwertiges Gut als Gegenleistung kann dich zurückbringen!“ Und er meint, dass du speziell ein SoulGatherer wurdest, hat den Grund, dass du dich von den anderen Nekromanten unterscheidest aufgrund deiner Selbstlosigkeit!". Hermione versteht, wieso sie ein Soul Gatherer wurde und gibt ihre Möglichkeit, Leben zu schenken. Zurück im Diesseits wird sie von Severus und Gellert versorgt. Nur noch gelegentlich besucht sie die Túatha und trifft sie fortan auch nicht wieder in der "großen Formation" an. Quellnachweis Die Túatha de Dannan -> http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Tuatha_de_Danaan Sidhe -> https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/S%C3%Add Dagda (Oberboss) -> http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dagda Ogma (Dagdas Bruder) -> https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ogma Lugh (Dagdas Bruder) -> http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lugh Morrigan -> https://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Morr%C3%ADgan Kapitel 174 "Venetos Tesores" (der Text über die Túatha ist hauptsächlich herauskopiert, weil man es nicht besser erläutern könnte, als Queenie das gemacht hat) Kapitel 305 "Unheimliche Vorgänge in Eire" Kapitel 453 "Anderswelt" Kapitel 454 "Hilflos" Kapitel 456 "Wie neu geboren" Kapitel 523 "Rache ist ein süßes Wort" Kapitel 587 "Welcome back" Kapitel 588 "Sacred Twenty- Eight" Kapitel 608 "Exploding Troll" Kapitel 610 "Under the Dome" Kapitel 616 "Be my Valentine"